Traverse Town
Traverse Town is where The Hero learns more about the Organization of Shadows and starts off on their trail. It is not home to many people and is mostly just a town many people pass through when leaving Disney Castle. Traverse Town is incredibly close to Disney Castle and, as such, is very influenced by the Light which used to emanate from the Cornerstone of Light. The main guardian force for Traverse Town comes directly from Disney Castle. The branch of Knights within Traverse Town are led by Squall. Setting Traverse Town is a massive town located on the outskirts of Disney Castle. It is separated into several Districts, each with its own unique purpose. The paths in the town are made of orange cobblestone while the buildings are built of yellow bricks with red roofs. Not many call this place home, but many commute from the smaller Disney Castle suburbs to this larger town to open up their shops. First District is the main commercial District and the only one not overrun by Heartless. Second District is where you'll find the Town Square, where many events were held before the Cornerstone's theft. Also there are a Hotel and the aptly named Gizmo Shop. The Third District is an open plaza where all of the youth tend to hang out and get in trouble. The Fourth District is leads to the Traverse Tower, a tall tower which was the base of operations for a terrifying Wizard by the name of Malgen. Map Characters Squall Leonhart Squall Leonhart is a silent yet powerful warrior. His Lion motif is seen in multiple places, including his signature weapon, the Lionheart. He is a proficient user of a particularly unique Weapon Type, the Gunblade. The Gunblade is unique in that the pull of a trigger sends a small burst through the blade, shaking it as it slices, making for a much more devastating wound. Not many people can perfect the art of the Trigger Pull. He is located on the Balcony, standing in close proximity to the District Door, which leads through to the Second District. When you first meet Squall, he gives you [[Arts#White Arts|'White Arts : Cure']] to help you out before sending you off to the Second District. Aerith Aerith Gainsborough is extremely proficient in the White Arts to the point she has developed her own set of techniques known to no one else, including her most famous, Great Gospel. She carries a peculiar green gem in her hair at all times, the purpose of which is currently unknown. She's extremely friendly and greets you with open arms. She is found in the Hotel Interior, where she tells you about Merlin the wizard, who lives deep in the Third District. She sends you off to collect stones from the Fountain in the Fountain Square in order to open the Strange Door in the Third District Alleyway. She gives a hint at solving the door, saying that the one on top is something which can scorch the land. Merlin Merlin is a powerful wizard who seems not to care much for his old friend, King Arthur, as he never mentions the lad. He is adept at all of the Magickal Arts and uses them with just as much, if not more, proficiency as Disney's own Donald. He also seems well versed in the lore of the Heart Element. Why this is, however, is rather unclear at the moment. He is found within his own House deep within the confines of the Third District, beyond the Strange Door. When first you meet with him, he mentions a man in a black cloak who ran off towards Deep Jungle and subsequently tells you to follow him by proceeding north from the Third District. At any point from the beginning of this mission until the end of the Shadows in the Sand quest, you will be able to talk with Merlin in order to see your current Heart Alignment. Later on, once you have cleared the Shadows in the Sand quest in Agrabah, you can return to Merlin. At this point, Merlin will be able to finally get a firm reading on your Heart Element and will subsequently grant you either Dia or Dark, based upon whether you lean more towards Light or Dark after the events of Chapter 1. Moogle Synthesist The Moogle Synthesist is a powerful synthesist, capable of powering up the mystical Keychains. Not many can claim this type of ability in the land of Waltier. He happens to be the only one in all of Waltier that has been visited thus far who has the capability of increasing the power of a Keychain and subsequently grant the player a Keyblade. He is located in the Synthesis Shop and is also capable of enchanting Unleash Arts onto weaponry through use of his Moogle Magicks. He also happens to be the only one capable of this ability as well. The reasons why he has these powers is as yet unknown. Shops/Inns The Traverse Town General Store is located in the General Shop area and sells the Commoner Set, Mad Hatter Set, and Chococosplay™ of clothing along with a few offensive weapons and accessories which line up nicely with the sets. The Fancy Clothing Shop is in the Clothing Shop Front location in Second District and it sells upper-class clothing for use in auctions and other high-class events. Merlin's Magicks is located in Merlin's House and sells all of the basic offensive Black Arts along with three basic White Arts. Fourth District main article: [[Malgen the Arcanist|Malgen the Arcanist]] After defeating Craon in the Cave of Wonders, several areas around Waltier come under attack by powerful creatures known as Greater Heartless. One such Heartless is Malgen the Arcanist. Information not yet compiled. Enemies Walkthrough Seeking the Shadows Malgen the Arcanist * Before you can undertake this mission, you must complete the Shadows in the Sand Quest in Agrabah. Category:Waltier